


an early au revoir

by acquiescencejtm



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: BTW, M/M, Sad, Suicide, abitdark, avocadosaregreat, craft, dontcry, joshler - Freeform, shortstory, sorry - Freeform, thisiscrapandimsorry, tissuebox, very sad, youmightneedtissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acquiescencejtm/pseuds/acquiescencejtm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i don't feel well tonight so i'm sorry that this is not fluff or smut but a depressing one</p><p>twitter: @rubycatcher</p></blockquote>





	an early au revoir

*****

"Can I ask a question? It is a deep one but I'm just wondering."

The melodic rhythm of Josh's heartbeat and his arms surrounding Tyler's body. Nothing else made Tyler feel content than the presence of Josh. 

"Sure." Tyler responds, glancing at Josh's face then pressing his lips against Josh's neck. 

Josh inhales sharply, closes his eyes for a second and manages to speak, "Listen, I've read this book about a man with a horrible past. He has a wife and he ponders this question to her, _"Do you think you'll die before me?"_ I'm sorry if I changed the mood but I can't help but to think about it." 

"Wow, Josh." Tyler pretends to laugh, hiding the fact that he has no clue as well. 

_Who could answer such a complex question?_

Josh reaches for Tyler's hand and intertwines it with his and in a calm, soft but desperate tone, he says, "Tyler, please promise you'd never do anything stupid to yourself. And by that, uh.. you know what I mean. I don't think I'd be able to live with the thought of.. I just really love you okay." 

"You're here and that makes me happy." 

They spent the night together which involved cuddling and slow kisses. 

They slept at two in the morning.

******

It was a Monday afternoon and the two boys really had nothing to do. Tyler, however was hungry so they decided on Taco Bell. 

Tyler was almost over but Josh, on the other hand, has not touched his food at all.

"You okay there, Josh?" 

"I don't know. I have no appetite today, for some reason."

At this moment, Tyler paused his eating and looked at Josh, "Are you sure, you're okay?"

Josh coughed and replies, "Yeah."

 _He does not look okay._ Tyler said in his head.

*******

"You never told me."

_Silence._

"Will I ever be able to hear your voice again?"

_Silence._

"Josh.."

_Gone._

********

"Why are you taking so long, San Francisco?" Tyler laughs in between the cries and looks up at the blue sky. 

He shouts, "Josh Dun!" at an empty park. Alone.

At home, Tyler talks to no one. 

There were whispers, voices but mostly, familiar colors. 

He sometimes wished he could forget. 

But, why would he want to forget the person who saved him? 

*********

A grinning Tyler sat on his now cold bed, his head facing that same marble floor.

_Do you think you'll die before me?_

He laughs for a moment, then says, "Sorry Josh, but I am stupid."

A plenty of pills later and that bottle fell, scattering the floor.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i don't feel well tonight so i'm sorry that this is not fluff or smut but a depressing one
> 
> twitter: @rubycatcher


End file.
